Frozen Blossom Love
by Kyokutsu
Summary: Pitch Black(boogie man) has returned to take revenge and has gone to the Naruto universe to bring back extra help to defeat the guardians but he ends up bring the sixth guardian with him and it's up to the guardians to stop him. (sorry I suck at summaries) I don't own Naruto or Rise of The Guardians
1. Chapter 1

(Please enjoy, sorry if some characters are OOC)

To the story

Chapter one

Narrators point of view (POV)

Jack was out playing with Jamie in a snowball fight when the aurora borealis showed in the sky."sorry Jamie it seems like North needs me." "Aww that's not fair we didn't really play that long." Jamie said while pouting.

"I know but if North doesn't really need me I can maybe come and play some more but I can't make any promises okay?" Jack said and left before Jamie could answer.

At the North Pole

"Ey North could ya please tell me why ya called me here, ya know I hate coming to the Pole it's so bloody cold." Bunny said while constantly rubbing his hands up and down his arms." Don't whine Bunny the Man in Moon told me to call a meeting." North said." North when do you think Sandy and Jack are going to get here?" Tooth asked while flying around.

Just then Sandman had arrived and greeted everyone by waving his hand. Right after Sandy came Jake who flew in and greeted everyone," hi everyone." "Hello Jake how have you been?" Bunny said while walking over to Jake." I have been good." Jake was just about to continue talking when Tooth put her fingers in his mouth and said," wow Jake your teeth are as white and beautiful as I remembered." Jake took her hands away from his mouth," umm...thanks I guess."

"Anyway the Man in Moon wants to start the meeting now so if you please stand in your respective places we can begin." North said while standing in his spot.

The Man in the Moon began to speak to them :Pitch Black is coming back and he has been regaining his strength and has been able to pass through to another universe he was not able to stay there very long but he brought three other people with him two of which are allies to him but the third is unknown. The three people landed in three different countries. You guardians must find the third person and bring that person here to the Pole, for that person maybe the next guardian. The countries to search are China,Japan and Korea. Be careful for we don't know which person is where.

"I can't believe it Pitch is back but how we only defeated him two years ago?" Jake said with shock written on his face." I don't know how but we should split up and look for the third person, me and Bunny will look in China, Sandy and Tooth will go to Korea and Jake do you think you can handle Japan by yourself?"

"Sure thing North Japan isn't as big as China." Jake said with a smug smirk on his face.

When they were all going they all said their good byes but Tooth was mumbling quietly about how she wanted to go with Jake.

Sakura's (POV)

'Ugh my head hurts, what was I doing oh right I was fight some creepy guy who said he was the boogie man. Mmm what a weird name.'

As sakura got out of her thoughts she opened her eyes and saw she was in a forest.

'This is weird I have traveled to many places and though many forests but I have never seen this area before.'

Sakura started to stand up. She run up a tree to see if she was close to a nearby village. When her head poked out of the trees she saw a large city.

"Where am I!? That boogie man must have sent me here but I don't know what to do!"

Jakes (POV)

I was just flying over a forest when I heard someone shout "where am I!?"

I flew down and saw a beautiful girl with pink long hair that reached her knees but was in a plate and beautiful green eyes that shined like emeralds.

I flew down and asked," hey do you need some help?" She quickly turned to look at me surprised. She suddenly smiled at me.' AHH I think I'm blushing!'

"I could use some help but I don't even know your name." She said while climbing down the tree.

"Ohh...ugh right my is Jake Frost the guardian of winter and fun. Umm what's your name?" Jake asks shyly while looking to to the left trying to avoid eye contact.

"My name is Haruno Sakura." She says still smiling." So what can I help you with Sakura?"

Sakura then tells him about how she got there and the person called the boogie man. Jack then knew that she was the third person." I think I can help you Sakura me and my friends have been looking for you so do you think you could come with me?" Jack asks now looking serious.

Sakuras (POV)

When Jake asked me to go with him I wasn't sure on what to answer because I don't really know him.

Inner sakura: I think we can trust him his eyes don't seem to be lying and he is a extreme hoty ;)

'Don't say that but I think I can trust him so I'll go with him.'

"Okay I'll go with you but where and how?" "Oh you'll see so buckle up."

Narrator (POV)

At the North Pole

"Me and Bunny looked all over China there was a crater in one of the forests near a city but no sign of the third person. How did the search go for you and Sandy, Tooth?" North said while pacing around the room.

"Well we also found a crater near a small town but no sign of anyone who was there. I guess we will have to wait and see if Jake found anything." Tooth said hoping that Jake had found the third person or they would have a lot of trouble.

Just a few minutes after Tooth finished talking Jake flew in with someone on his back. North,Bunny,Sandy and Tooth saw that the person was a girl but she seemed to be asleep.

"Hey sorry I'm late but I think I found the third person she said her name was sakura, sorry you can't talk to her she fell asleep on the way here." Jake said while slowly putting Sakura into a bridal position in his arms." Well ain't she a cute lookin girl." Bunny said well walking closer to get a better look at Sakura. Sandy gave Jake two thumbs up as a gesture to say good job.

Tooth flew down to also get a better look and asked," is that her real hair colour?" " I think so I didn't get the chance to ask, hey North is there a bed where I can put Sakura?" Jake said while looking down at Sakura. "Of course right this way." North said while going to large doors. When they walked closer the doors opened by themselves and a large bedroom was beyond the large doors.

"Wow North I didn't really think your bedroom was this big." Jake said while putting Sakura on the bed.

"Hah this is just the guest room." North said with a smug smirk.

"Well we'll have to wait until she wakes up, anyway lets go talk to the others about Sakura." As Jake said that him and North were walking out the door.

To

Be

Continued.

Read and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see she was on a very soft and large bed. She slowly sat at the edge of the bed.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked herself.

'Are you forgetting that hotty Jake frost brought us here' inner said with hearts in her eyes.

Just as sakura was going to tell inner to shut up the doors to the room opened. At first sakura could not see anything until she looked down to see some kind of creature with a bell on its head.

The small creature saw sakura awake and quickly ran to her grabbing her hand and pulling her in a gesture to follow it.

Sakura got up and started to follow the creature as she exited the room the doors closed causing sakura to turn around. She started to follow the creature when she saw no one behind her.

Sakura was taken to a door and she could hear voices on the other side. The creature opened the door and went inside but came back out when sakura didn't follow and pulled her in.

Sakura was shocked when she saw the people inside the room and they were staring at her.

"Ummm...?" Was all sakura could say. Jack walked up to her and said,"this is sakura." North came up to sakura and said," my name is Santa clause but you can call me North." Sakura nodded while smiling next was Tooth, "my name is the tooth fairy but everyone calls me tooth." "I'm the easter bunny, but u can call me Bunny if ya like." Sakura nodded and then looked at the last person who was the sand man, who was making a lot of gestures. Sakura turned to Jake with a questionable look. Jack smirked, "he's name is sand man, but u can call him Sandy."

"Well since everyone has been introduced we can now tell Sakura what the Man in Moon said." North said getting a little impatient.

After Sakura was told everything that the Man in Moon had said she was shocked and a little angry." I know who the other people are, there is one called Uchiha Sasuke, some girl named Karin (no I don't like Karin, I hate that bitch, no offence Karin fans) and the someone named the boogie man is the one who brought us all here." Sakura said looking pissed." Are you and the other guys enemies or something?" Jack asked when he saw how angry Sakura was.

"No Sasuke had left my home village, and Karin is a girl he used to replace one of he's teammates with." Sakura said all this with her face to the ground, she had left out the part of her and Sasuke's talk when he left and that she was the teammate he had replaced Karin with.

There was a long awkward silence, but that was broken when Sakura's tummy grumbled. When they all looked at Sakura, she had a large blush on her face.

North and Bunny had burst out laughing, then North said, "come I will take u to the dinning room and I'll tell the elves to make something for u to eat." Sakura smiled and bowed to say thank you.

Sakura was smiling as she followed one of the elves to the dinning room, she was walking with just the elf because everyone else had said they need to get back to work. Sakura had remembered what Jack had said before she went to eat.

Flashback

'Hey maybe when you are done eating I can show you a friend of mine, I mean if u want to meet him.' Jack said nervously.

Sakura had a very wide smile, ' I would love to meet your friend.' With that said Sakura followed the little elf that was tugging on her skirt.

End Flashback

'Sigh, I wonder what Sasuke-ku, I mean Sasuke is doing here' Sakura thought to her self as she waited in the dinning room.

Inner Sakura: hmmm it seems to me that u still have a thing for Sasuke.

'I don't, I just can't get use to saying he's name without the suffix, that's all and besides no one asked for your opinion.'

Inner Sakura: whatever, but we will see who you will choose in the end.

'What's that supposed to mean? Inner hello inner? Ugh so unbelievable.'

Sakura started to think of Jack and which friend he wanted to introduce her to. She also hoped his friend would like her, but she would just have to wait and see.

To

Be

Continued

Pls review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

As Sakura waited quietly in her room, she looked out the window, gazing at the snow along the mountains. She turned away from the window when she heard the door opening. Jack poked his head in the room, "hello?" Sakura smiled and waved, "hi."

"I hope I didn't take too long." Jack said scratching the back of his head. Sakura walked up to Jack and poked he's tummy, " nope, but you promised that you would show me someone."

"Oh right, well to get there we have to fly there." Jack said smiling. "Are you able to fly and carry me at the same time?"

Jack swiftly picked Sakura up, "don't worry I'm pretty strong." He smirked and winked at Sakura, she blushed lightly. Jack walked to the window and jumped out, Sakura quickly hid her face in Jack's chest. "You shouldn't be scared." Jack whispered softly in her ear. Sakura slowly lifted head, she shifted her eyes from Jack's chest to the sky, she looked around her, then looked down in a dazed stare. "The world is so beautiful from this view."

"Not as beautiful as you." Jack whispered quietly. "Hmm? Did you say something?" Sakura looked up at him. "Oh nothing."

Jack landed softly in a park and the weather here seemed to be spring, it was a little cool, but the flowers were beginning to sprout, the place had a beautiful aura. "Wow what a beautiful place Sakura said as she looked around.

"Hehehe, hey Sakura I would like u to meet my friend, Jamie." Jack said as he pushed Jamie towards her. Jamie looked up at Sakura and blushed slightly, "hello, I'm Jamie." Sakura pats his head softly, "it's nice to meet you Jamie, I'm Sakura." Smiling Sakura glanced at Jack who was looking at something, she could not quite see.

Jack carefully took the rose he was looking at, he walked up to Sakura and carefully put it in her hair. Sakura looked shocked then blushed as she softly touched the rose in her hair. "Sakura and Jack sitting in a tre first comes love then comes marriage then come a baby in the baby carriage." Jamie teased them as he saw that they obviously like each other.

Sakura simply laughed, but Jack blushed a deep red. Jack quickly grabbed Jamie and started to give him a noggie (idk if that's how it's spelt). "Ahh! Jack let go!" Jamie struggled to get out of Jack's grip. "No way, you should learn not to tease ppl." Jack smirked when he finally let go of Jamie. Sakura smiled as she looked at the two, 'they r like brothers.' "Hey Sakura do you wanna play with me and my friends?" Jamie said looking up at sakura with the puppy dog eyes. "I don't see why not, what are you guys playing?"

"We are playing hide and seek, come on let's go meet up with them." Jamie said as he tugged on sakura's arm. "Okay okay." Sakura followed slowly, then turned to Jack, "aren't you coming?" "Nah North is calling." He said as he pointed up to the sky. "But go ahead and play, I'll be back in a few minutes." Jack flew off before sakura could say anything.

As sakura reached Jamie and his friends, Jamie told her to pull a straw from the bunch that was in his hand. He explained that the person with the shortest straw will have to find everyone. When everyone picked their own straw, cupcake ended up with the shortest, so she went behind a tree and started to count.

Everyone went to a hiding spot, sakura swiftly hid behind some bushes. "Ready or not here I come!" Sakura relaxed because she knew she was in a good hiding spot. She sat down then heard some footsteps. As they came closer sakura knew she was found. When she saw who it was she was shocked. "Hello...sakura."

.

.

.

Sorry I took so long to update Q.Q I will try my best to update sooner. Sorry if this chapter is short. Pls pls review and give me any ideas if u want something different.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Hello...sakura." Sasuke said has he smirked looking down at sakura. Sakura quickly stood up and got into a fighting stance, "What do you want Uchiha?" Sakura glared at Sasuke. "Ouch Sakura, when did you become so cold." Sasuke said as he faked a look of hurt.

"Cut the crap Uchiha." Sakura said as she tried to punch him. Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her closer to him, he wrapped his other arm around Sakura so she could not move her other arm, "Mmm sakura you smell so good." Sasuke said as he sniffed her hair. "Let me go Uchiha!" Sakura yelled hoping to catch anyone's attention. "Those kids can't come and help you, they are all asleep." Sakura slowly started to panic. "What did u do to them?" Sakura went stiff.

"Oh don't worry, they will wake up in a few hours, and you my sweet cherry blossom are going to come with me." Sakura struggled against his hold. "Never, I'm not going anywhere with you." Sakura felt her head be pulled back, as Sasuke looked into her eyes, he had activated his sharingan." You don't have a choice Sa-ku-ra." Those were the last words Sakura heard before she passed out.

.

.

.

Jack's POV

"Hey North, did something happen that you just called out of nowhere?." Jack said as he landed near Bunny." Yes we have tracked one of those people who joined pitch." North said has he pushed the elves out of his way. "Oh great where is he...her?" Jack asked confused. "He was near Jamie's home but now we can't track him." North said as he stared up at the globe. "Wait he was near Jamie's home, I left sakura there." Jack said has flew up and dashed straight out of the place. "Wait Jack don't go alone!" Tooth yelled, but Jack was nowhere in site. Tooth was about to fly after Jack, but North grabbed her arm." No let's take the slay, we will catch up to jack faster." Bunny gave North a look that he was gonna be sick," Aww North, mate let me use my tunnels this time." Bunny whined." Ahh Bunny let's go." Said North as he picked up Bunny. 'Someone save me!' Bunny thought.

.

.

.

Sakura's POV

'Mmmnn where am I?' Sakura slowly sat up as she looked around. All she could see was darkness, but there was a bit of light coming from a door. Sakura slowly crawled towards the door and she heard some voices. She peeked through the door that was barely open." Sasuke-kuunnn why did you kidnap that ugly, pink haired bitch!" Karin whined. "Shut up Karin! She is way better the you in every way!(yea sasuke is just a lil OC)

Sakura blushed as she heard sasuke say that." Besides I'll need someone beautiful and strong to bear my children when all this is over." Sasuke said as he sat down on a couch." But sasuke-kun you can have children with me." Karin said as she tried to act cute. Sakura accidentally let out a gagging noise and sasuke heard her." Get out of here...Karin." sasuke said as he pushed her aside."ehh!? But why sasuke-kun!?." Karin yelled as she stood up. Sasuke pushed Karin out the room and locked and shut the door. He turned to the other door and smirked." So sakura, why don't you come in now?" Sasuke said as he sat on the couch. Sakura slowly crept out from her hiding place.

"What do you want with me sasuke?" Sakura said as she stood as far from him as possible. Sasuke's smirk widened. "Oh sakura you know what I want from you." Sasuke slowly got up and started to walk towards sakura. She in turn started to back away. "I'm not going to have your children, I'd rather die." Sakura said harshly. Sasuke chuckled, as sakura had backed up straight into the wall. He lifted his arms and pressed them on the wall either side of her head. "I never said you had a choice in the matter."

Sakura couldn't comprehend what was happening to her…Sasuke had pressed his lips firmly against hers. Sakura held her lips closed tightly as sasuke tried to stick his tongue in her mouth. Sasuke pulled back slightly. "Now, now sakura you can't keep your mouth closed forever." Just as sakura was about to say something, sasuke kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth.

Sakura opened her eyes only to see darkness...

.

.

.

Well here is chapter 4, sorry I took so long to put this post up but I have had so much school work to do and other events...but I hope you like this chapter :). You can message me or review anything you would like to happen

\^^/


End file.
